In the case of conventional navigation devices, the driving route is calculated in such a way that first a city is selected and subsequently a street or the downtown area is determined as the destination.
European Patent No. 346 483 describes a destination input, according to which first a region is entered by the user and subsequently a destination is selected automatically in the region from a plurality of destinations.
In the above-named driving route calculations the fact that in each case the city, where the destination lies, has to be entered, is of disadvantage; entering the exact destination is necessary, as well.
Based on the known related art, an underlying object of the present invention is to provide a method of determining the driving route of a vehicle and a destination input, whereby the driver is relieved as much as possible.